


Don't Touch Me There!

by wickedwiccan



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kinda, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: It was a curious thing. Dick hadn't thought about it until now, but it wouldn't leave his mind after the question arose. He just had to know.Is Damian ticklish?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little fluffy creation i needed to make for a certain someone.

It was a curious thing. Dick hadn't thought about it until now, but it wouldn't leave his mind after the question arose. He just had to know.  
\---  
Dick Grayson and Wally West were horsing around on the couch -completely engrossed in a tickle fight- when Damian walked in, that ever present scowl focused on them.  
“What are you two doing?” He bit.  
They both froze, and Wally immediately removed his arms from the former Robin.  
“Tickle fight,” the older brother explained, “want to join?”  
“Tt.” He turned around and left the room.  
Dick tried to suppress a laugh.  
Wally, on the other hand, was a bit more concerned, “He looked mad.”  
“He always looks mad.”  
“Yeah? Well, I think you're brother hates me.”  
Dick shrugged, “Probably.” He ignored Wally's horrified expression, “Do you think Damian's ticklish?”  
The speedster shrugged, “I don't know? Haven't you before?”  
“He's like a cat, can't touch him unless he let's me, not without getting clawed anyway. He wouldn't let me to tickle him, that's for sure.”  
“I don't even think he could be tickled, let alone laugh.”  
“He can laugh...uh, more of a chuckle...a smirk? It was brief.”  
“Well,” Wally shook his head, “I wouldn't try to find out. That's just stupid.”  
“Yeah…” Dick agreed, but his expression said otherwise.  
\---  
It was stupid, but Grayson just had to know. Ever since that day, the question nagged at him. So, he decided to be straight forward with it.  
“Damian?”  
The youngest of his brothers looked up from the book he was reading. He said nothing, but the attention was all Dick needed to continue.  
“Can I ask you something?” Grayson sat beside him on the couch.  
He looked back at his book, “You already have.”  
“Something else.”  
“I don't care.”  
Dick slid a little closer, “Tell me,” he grabbed the book and pushed it down so he'd look at him, “are you ticklish?”  
Damian quirked a brow at the sudden, random question, “Like your boy toy? No, and don't even think about it.”  
Damian closed his book and stood from where he sat. He then took it and himself away from the conversation entirely. Dick wasn't going to give up so easily, though. Everyone had to be ticklish somewhere, he just needed to find Damian’s sweet spot.

His Armpits:

At first, Dick tried a subtle approach.  
It was a team up -Batman and Robin with Nightwing. This was a common, once a week gig. Ever since Bruce came back, Dick made sure that he and the newest Robin could still have some crime fighting time together. It might have not been exactly like old times, but it didn't really matter. They worked well together, to Bruce’s amazement. They had their own swing of things.  
It was during this particular night of patrol that Dick eventually found an excuse to investigate one of the many suspected areas he had thought of.  
There had been a big fight with the goons of a new self proclaimed super villain. She got away -they didn't even catch her name- but it was inevitable with the number of lackeys they had to deal with. It took a while, not because of strength or skill but because the heros were outnumbered thirty to one.  
Mid Battle, Robin had sprained his ankle. It's was the worst of all their wounds, so it wasn't all bad. They may have been outnumbered, but they definitely weren't outmatched. Still, Damian was unable to move around properly on his own. When they arrived at the batcave, Nightwing helped his little bro out of the Batmobile. It only took lifting the little guy up and out to determine the sensitivity of that spot. The kid hadn't noticed a thing.

Armpit tickle level: Not even a squirm. 

His Sides:

He was reaching for the top cupboard. On his tiptoes, Damian stood on a rickety chair reaching as far as his little arms could. Minutes earlier, Alfred had hidden the last of the cookies so no one would be tempted to spoil their dinner. This little detective was able to find them though. He knew he shouldn't tempt the wrath of an old butler, but they were his favorite.  
“What’re you doing?” Dick asked, leaning in the doorway.  
Damian’s concentration on the sugary sweets must have been too strong for him to not notice his former partner there.  
“Wh-wha!” the chair wobbled and tilted.  
Before he could balance himself, Damian began his descent to the floor. Dick sprank into action, catching his baby brother, but the fall didn't end there. The pair soon found themselves seated on the cool tile, big brother cushioning little’s impact. The toppled over cookie jar shattered on the floor beside them causing an even greater mess. Grayson’s hands hovered over Damian’s sides as the youngest of the Wayne’s sat in the eldests lap.  
“Ow!” Dick had landed on his elbows, some shards from the ceramic jar now lodged in his forearms. He sat up.  
“Grayson!” Damian gasped. His brother was still holding onto him.  
“I'm fine.” He shook his head, taking this moment to move his hands as well.  
His fingertips ghosted over the youngers clothed ribs, hoping to discover some sensitivity, but his efforts were futile. Dick then began to move the fabric of Damina’s shirt in a tickling manner. Maybe it was his method and not the spot.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Checking for blood.” The lie was quicker than expected. “Did you get cut?”  
Damian shook his head, “No.”  
“Good.” Dick lifted them both up off the floor.  
The boys looked around them at the mess. The entire floor was covered in shards and cookie crumbs. There was a small fraction of blood as well from Dicks arm.  
“Alfred’s going to be man.”  
“Most definitely.”  
“Well,” The former Robin sighed more in disappointment than annoyance, “we better clean this up.”  
“Yeah,” Damian agreed, “but let's clean you up first.”

Side tickle Level: A heap of disappointment

His Back:

was actually easier to determine than anticipated.  
Dick was taking a day off -watching some late night shows- when Damian and Bruce came in from patrol. Bruce disappeared into the halls of the manor, whereas Damian plopped down on the couch with a wilted sigh.  
“Did it go that bad?” Dick asked.  
“...” There was a long pause, “No.”  
“Just tired then?”  
Damian moved to lay down, his head sitting on his brother's lap, “It was a long night.”  
Dick knew he wouldn't admit to his exhaustion. Still, his brother’s plight was his advantage. The older brother rested a hand on the little bird’s back. Immediately the robin relaxed, almost arching into the warmth of the touch. He sighed, eyes fluttering shut. Dick’s hand wandered the space that it rested, rubbing circles and dancing light fingers on both the upper and lower section of his back. Damian let out small sighs and content mews, noises of satisfaction, but nothing close to a laugh. Eventually, Grayson gave up entirely on that and focused on kneading out the bumps and knots his little brother earned through constant battle.

Back tickle level: Well, he reacts to messages

His Stomach:

Dick didn't understand why villains liked to kidnap Robin so much. It was like that when he was Batman’s right hand as well. Even Damian -a skilled assassin- would get caught from time to time. The idea was ridiculous. It never worked. Angering the bat never led anyone anywhere but jail… or worse. And now, the little bird had older brothers to add onto the consequences.  
The woman who took him -Dick can't remember who she was he was so enraged and worried about his baby bro- had the boy wonder hanging like a slab of meat on a hook. His hands were bound by ropes that descended from a very tall ceiling. He was about six feet from the ground. His legs were also bound tightly. Justly too, Robin was a kicker.  
The woman chuckled as Nightwing and Batman entered her hideout. Tim hadn't replied to their texts, and Dick was sure Jason could care less. He didn't hate the baby bird, but this situation wasn't uncommon, and he had his own shit to deal with.  
“Robin!” they both moved to fetch the little hero.  
“Ah, ah, ah.” She tutted. “One more step and I'll kill him.”  
The self proclaimed super villain lifted Demian’s shirt revealing a surprisingly pale stomach and an outtie. She then flaunted her long nails in the air. The heroing pair watched in horror as the woman subtlety touched the exposed skin, trailing up and down like brush strokes.  
“One cut and he’ll take in a poison laced within my nails.”  
Damian moved slightly at the touch but said nothing. He couldn't even if he tried what with his mouth gagged and all. Even so, the little Robin didn't make any sound of detest or distress. He merely glared at the woman for placing her hands on him.  
Distracting the villain wasn't that difficult of a task. She seemed only interested in “the hunk of a bat” in front of her, so Nightwing was able to stealthily slip under her radar just long enough to attack. After slowly moving out of her line of sight, Dick kept to the shadows until he could barely manage to reach out and touch her, that is, if he so desired. Then he took action. The angered sibling threw the woman to the side -Batman could handle her now- and proceeded in freeing his little brother.

Stomach tickle level: a twitch but not ticklish

His Palms:

“Let me see your hand.”  
“Why?” Damian asked but didn't hesitate to give his big brother what he wanted. It was always like that. He couldn't say no to Grayson.  
Dick held the limb palm up and inspected it. It was odd that something so small could pack such a big punch. It was so pink and squishy, granted there was some scars and calluses from training and fighting, but it was much more childlike than Dick was expecting. Sometimes he forgot Damian was still just a kid.  
Dick gently touched the center of his little brother's hand, moving his finger around in small circles. So small… so cute...  
“Grayson, what are you doing?” the boy looked confused.  
“Oh, um... reading your palm. I remember a few things from the fortune tellers back in the circus..”  
Damian snatched his hand away, “Nonsense!”  
Dick wasn't hurt by his words, but the sudden action did come as a surprise. His expression reflected this emotion.  
There was immediate flash of guilt on Damian’s face before it smoothed back into his normal scowl, “Well then? What does it say?”

Palm tickle Level: not in the slightest

His Feet:

There was only one last place Dick could think of that would possibly work and that was Damian’s feet. There was no discreet way to determine this without the baby bird catching on, so Dick just went for it.  
Damian was laying on his stomach on his bed. His legs were crossed, hanging in the air as he read from a particularly thin looking book. Dick remembered giving that one to him. He didn't think he'd actually read it though.  
As he engrossed himself in the pages, Damian had not even the slightest idea as to what his older brother was scheming. It was more than possible that he realized he was standing in the doorway already, so the former Robin didn't feign stealth. Dick took his chance and leapt onto the kid.  
“Grayson!?” he turned around on the bed to defend himself, but it was too late. His elder brother had caught his legs in one arm and began violating his feet.  
“Gotcha!”  
“What are you-?” Damian sat there in a moment of puzzlement as Dick tried his best to extract laughter laugh from him.  
After a minute of processing, Damian realized what exactly was going on. His face contorted in annoyance as he took better action to ward off his doting brother.  
“Stupid!” he grabbed the pillow from under him and smacked Dick’s face with it. “So that's why all the weird touching... I told you I'm not ticklish. Now, leave me be!”  
And just like the last time, he closed his book and left the room.

Feet tickle level: might as well give up now.

His Neck:

Dick was done, spent, out of options. He would just have to chalk it up as Damian not being ticklish. It wouldn't be too surprising, but think how adorable it would be if he had just one spot. One little weakness was all that was needed to break the grumpy facade his little brother wore more often than not. The idea was exciting, but nothing seemed to work.  
A little after the foot incident, Dick decided it was best to apologize to Damian. He had realized how annoying he must have been with his constant schemes -all at his brother’s expense- so he sought for the little bird. It wasn't a long search. He found Damian in the den sketching.  
“I'm warning you Grayson…” He spoke with a bite as his elder brother stepped through the entryway.  
Dick shook his head, “No, it's fine. I'm not going to do anything to you. I promise.”  
He could see Damian relax a bit as he went back to drawing, “Good.”  
Sometimes Dick forgot how much his little brother trusted him. It delighted him because this was Damian. He knew he could reflect the same level of faith in the little bird if not more.  
Dick strolled on over to where Damian was seated and stood behind the heavy couch. As he wrapped lengthy arms around the younger’s shoulders, Grayson peered over him to better see what he was creating. The sketch was still in it's early stages. There were a few outlines and such, but Dick couldn't decipher what exactly it was just yet.  
“Whatcha drawing?” the man nestled his chin between his neck and shoulder.  
“It's a... ah…” he fidgeted, moving slightly, and Dick had to reposition himself.  
“A what?” he spoke with his breath, careful not to speak too loudly in his ear.  
Damian shivered, “Quit breathing down my neck.”  
“What?”  
Damian pulled away after that. He scowled at his brother, face slowly coloring and hand clamped on his neck, “It... it feels weird.”  
It took a moment to process, but eventually, Dick was wearing a shit eating grin. He reached out for his baby brother, hand brushing lightly against the same spot.  
“Heh, hey! Quit it!” Damian stood dropping his supplies, both hands now protecting himself but too small to completely cover.  
Dick followed him, “Why not?” ghostly fingertips trailed on the sensitive skin once again.  
“No, heh, heh, don't… don't touch me there!” he motioned to push the other hero away but only resulted in tripping himself.  
Dick smirk was now full blown Joker, “Found it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enoyed! Feel free to comment, it really makes my day.  
> Thank yoooou! (^.^)/


End file.
